I Don't Love YouI Always Will
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: Rory and Amy's wedding night...with a twist! Please R&R Heart! Cookies!


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay, so this is something I came up with. This is what I imagine Rory and Amy's wedding night to be...Only different! Heart!**

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking into the darkness. Rory was already in bed waiting for her to join him to consummate their marriage. Rory didn't know this but she was a virgin. Lots of opportunities had come along, but she knew there was one man she wanted to give herself to, and it wasn't her now husband, it was the Doctor. She had fantasies about it, she'd even went to Victoria Secret and bought a blue silk slip with lacy appliques decorating it. Blue was her favorite color and she undoubtedly knew it was his as well. She wanted it to be special and with the right person. Though she did feel guilty for now wanting to have sex with Rory, he'd always respected her wishes she brushed it off as "I'm not ready yet" and he'd always accepted this excuse. But now she was ready and she knew it was right.

"I'm going to go have a cup of tea" she said and she turned to see that Rory had fallen asleep, he had the softest look on his face and his mouth was slightly agape as he snored lightly, she leaned down and placed a soft peck on his cheek, she tiptoed to her the bag she had stowed away in one of the many secret compartments of the Tardis, she put the slip on that came with a matching silk dressing robe, went to her bathroom, and brushed her hair and took a deep breath and left their bed room.

She walked along the corridor looking at the different doors, there was a aged oak door at the main end she didn't know how but she knew that was the Doctor's room. She felt her hard pound as she opened the door, and the room was dark except for a night light in the shape of a bow tie. She had to place a hand on her mouth to stop her giggle. She looked about what she could see of his room, there was a desk covered with ancient books and weird contraptions, and she saw the Doctor wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms decorated with rubber duckies. in his bed curled into a fetal position, as she crept closer she could tell he was mumbling something, she turned her ear to catch what he was saying, "No" he said softly and he grunted, now he seemed to be having some sort of nightmare. Amy's heart broke, she sad softly down on the bed and placed her hand on his bare shoulder and he turned at her touch facing her, "Doctor" she said softly careful not to shock him. "Amy" he bolted up right, he was breathing heavily, his chest wet with sweat. Amy just sat there for a minute words failing her at the site of his naked upper half.

"Amy what's wrong?" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Huh?" she asked, "Why are you in here? Is something wrong?" he asked his brow knit with worry. "No" she said quietly, would she have the nerve to tell him that she came into his room to offer herself to him?

The Doctor couldn't figure why the newly married Amy Pond was in his room, shouldn't she be doing...human things with her husband, his stomach lurched at the thought. She was wearing a very attractive dressing robe, wonder what she's wearing underneath it...STOP! He mentally cursed himself and decided to find out exactly why she had come in his room. Without knocking noless..not that Amy would have to knock but still it's the principle of the matter.

"Then that leaves the first question...why did you come in here?" He asked as straightened his hair, "Well.." she said as she bit her lip, "What is it Amy? You know you can tell me anything" he said smiling, "Well I came in here because I want you to be my first" she said in a rush of words, "First?" he said not understanding, "The first person I have sex with" she said growing a little frustrated, Amy wasn't once to mince words. The Doctor stood there eyes wide as realization hit him. Amy wanted him to have sex with her. Little Amelia Pond, the girl with the name like a Fairytale.

Amy stood up and undid the knot in her sash and slowly let the silk drizzle down her beautiful frame, and there she stood in the special knickers that she had bought for her first time, with the Doctor. The Doctor looked as though she had turned in a Dalek, he just sat there not moving a muscle, the silence was deafening so Amy decided to explain herself.

"I have had opportunities to have sex with guys, but I couldn't. I wanted it to be special, with the man that I care about, and that cares about me, the one who landed in my garden and told me had a swimming pool in his library" she said smiling at the memory.

The Doctor stood up from his bed, trying his best to ignore the bulge that had now formed, "Amy I'm honored but...we can't" he said putting his hands on his hips, "Go back to your husband" he said not able to hide the harshness of his voice. "I can't" she said crossing her hands in front of her, bringing her hardened nipples to attention. The Doctor couldn't tear his eyes away from the silk clad woman asking him to take her. He cleared his throat, not knowing what to do.

"Doctor, I'm not asking for a lifetime of promises you're not going to be able to keep, I'm asking for one night of something special" she said. The Doctor walked up Amy and placed his hands on her shoulders full intending to turn her away, but instead he pulled her closer, "Just tonight" he said, "Just tonight" she nodded her head in agreement, as he melded his mouth to hers, his tongue teasing hers. He picked her up bridal style and lowered to his bed. "This is beautiful" he said as he stroked the silk, fingering one of her hardened buds, causing her to moan. He smirked at knowing he was causing her to do that. Just one night he said to himself, that's all.

He pulled her up and sat her on top of his lap, and she felt his hardness against her soft flesh, she wriggled a little bit, and now it was the Doctor's turn to moan, he buried his face in her neck biting at her collar bone, she ran her hands up his back, "Are you sure?" he asked her, "I'm sure" she said and she felt his finger tips on her inner thighs as he took the hem of the silk and pulled it up over her head, her fiery red hair tumbling down her creamy shoulders. The Doctor just looked at her, she was beautiful. He placed his mouth on one her nipples, and lightly swirled his tongue, causing Amy to toss her head back. "Doctor" she moaned, she was overwhelmed by these new sensation, he then blew on the bud sending tingles down down her spine.

He gently laid her back, kissing down her chest and her taut stomach, there he saw her swollen center, completely hair free except a neat line down the center, he nuzzled her passage inhaling her scent, he trailed kisses up her inner thigh, loving the way she squirmed about, he flicked his tongue over her nub and that caused her to to gasp, "DOCTOR" she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to his ministrations and she felt pressure begin to build, and she felt herself tip over the edge, she saw stars, if his mouth could make her feel this way, how would his other parts make her feel. She felt herself grow aroused at the thought.

She saw the Doctor stand up from the bed, and removed his pajama bottoms, "It's all about you Amy" he said as he crawled back onto the bed, and settled himself between her legs, she bit her lip in nervousness, "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded and he thrust himself into her, and she winced at the pain, which was soon replaced with a different feeling, "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, "I'm fine" she said gasping, as he began to move inside her she felt that familiar pressure begin to build up again, and soon she was rising her hips to meet his thrusts, and wrapper her legs around him to bring him even deeper, to which he hissed and began to thrust harder, and Amy felt the stars ignite and she saw them burn with beautiful purple flames. "Amy" the Doctor moaned as he met his climax and Amy met hers, they clung to each other through the darkness.

As Amy lie in the Doctor arms and watched him sleep, she knew in her heart that she didn't want him just for tonight, she wanted him for the rest of her life...


End file.
